Diskussion:Angel's Abschiedsbrief/@comment-25260074-20160908191252
Aha ok. Nein, wirklich. "Aha ok." Ich mache mir manchmal Notizen, während ich Geschichten verbessere (besonders bei längeren Exemplaren), um wichtige Dinge nicht zu vergessen, und das stand fast überall mit dabei. Aha. Ok. *''Absätze.'' Die sind wirklich wichtig, wenngleich sie nicht zu der Geschichte per se gehören. Es ist einfach anstrengend, gegen eine Textwand anzukämpfen, weil man dann einfacher seine Zeile verliert. Außerdem will man sich beim Lesen nicht darauf konzentrieren, wo man sich gerade befindet, nicht wahr? Also: Einfach ein paar Absätze benutzen, und die Geschichte gleich doppelt so leserlich machen. *''Kommata.'' Also generell. Bei Relativsätzen, zwischen Aufzählungen und zum Trennen von Hauptsätzen braucht man die nunmal. Auch bei wörtlicher Rede sind sie wichtig (wo du die Zeichensetzung generell nicht beherrscht), und obwohl man sie leicht übersehen kann, fallen sie einem durch ihr Fehlen doch unangenehm ins Auge. Lies dir die geläufigen Regeln diesbezüglich bitte einfach nochmal durch. Leichtsinnsfehler passieren jedem, aber bei dir waren sie wirklich häufig. *''Schreibstil.'' Du schreibst generell sehr abgehackt. Außerdem zusammenhangslos. Das mag ich nicht. Weil das so ist. Es ist unangenehm. Weißt du? Echt unangenehm. Gesehen? Wenn du deine Sätze so kurz und ohne Bezug zueinander hältst, erschwert es das Lesen drastisch. Lass sie doch ein wenig ineinander überfließen, sodass sie ihr ganzes Potential ausschöpfen können. Es ist wirklich nicht schwer. *''Brief.'' Mir ist so in der Mitte wieder eingefallen, dass dein Text einen darstellen soll. Zudem einen Abschiedsbrief. Ich meine... es wäre doch reichlich seltsam, mit einem Prosatext seinen Selbstmord zu rechtfertigen. Außerdem kennt sie noch den genauen Wortlaut jeder Konversation. Wahrlich beeindruckend. *Ein Brief würde einfach anders aussehen. Er wäre zusammenfassender und erklärender. Für einen Aussenseiter schwerlich zu verstehen, weil die Person so viel Persönliches hineinschreibt, wie noch geht, bevor sie sich selbst ausradiert. Da würde keiner irgendwelche Gespräche niederschreiben, die derart unwichtig sind. "Jack war in mich verliebt, ich lehnte ihn ab, dabei kam es zu einer Rangelei." Das wäre plausibler. *''Eltern.'' Die waren ein besonderer "Aha ok."-Moment für mich, weil diese tragische Hintergrundgeschichte im Endeffekt nichts beiträgt. Warum musste ich das jetzt wissen? Außerden kann man nicht genau sagen, ob tatsächlich die Eltern sie nun vor die Türschwelle legten, oder warum sie dort abgelegt wurde. *''Groß- und Kleinschreibung.'' Es waren zwar lediglich Flüchtigkeitsfehler, die jedem unterlaufen (mir sogar so oft, dass ich eigentlich kein Recht habe, das zu kritisieren) aber dennoch solltest du ein Auge darauf halten, ok? *''Lesefluss.'' Weißt du, manche Autoren verwirren ihre Leser gerne. Sie springen von der Vergangenheit in die Zukunft und wieder zurück, nur um dem verwirrten Leser schließlich weiß machen zu wollen, dass alles nur ein Traum war. Aber sie können das auch. Du lässt dich beim Schreiben viel zu oft auf unwichtige Themen ein, die der Geschichte nichts beitragen, außer ein paar schicken Details, die man auch anders einbauen könnte. Dadurch verliert man die Kernhandlung aus den Augen, und das ist irgendwie schade, weil die dann doch nicht gänzlich für die Katz wäre. *''Formatierung.'' Im Editor ist die schrecklich anzusehen, und dennoch habe ich sie beibehalten. Jedem das seine. Wollte es lediglich gesagt haben *''Hahahah.'' xD. Hahahahaha. //Wischt sich einige Lachtränen aus dem Augenwinkel.// A moment of silence for all our fallen brothers in the friendzone. Der arme Kerl! Und danach wird er auch noch umgebracht! Von derjenigen, die ihn dafür einen Korb gegeben hat! Meine Güte, der hatte einen schlechten Tag. *Im Ernst tho. So wie du ihn beschreibst, als ihren einzigen Freund und Helfer, wäre er viel zu schüchtern, um sie nach ihrer Abweisung gleich zwei mal zu packen. Er würde versuchen, ihr Herz zu gewinnen, aber das subtil und erst ein wenig nach ihrer offenkundigen Absage angehen. Sonst ist er'n Psycho. Würde Leute, die sie kritisieren, zu Tode prüfeln oder so. Wäre eine Erwähnung wert gewesen. *Why rückblickend auf Unfall zwei sek later? *''Böschung.'' Aha ok. Hättest du davor schon mal erwähnen können. Außerdem schubse ich niemanden so heftig, wenn ich sehe, dass er kurz vor einem Abgrund steht. Ein Gerangel wäre logischer, oder selbst "Er taumelte zurück und... stolperte über einen Stein." würde ich noch durchgehen lassen. *''Tot.'' Woher weiß sie das? Hat sie Medizin studiert? Selbst Ärzte machen beim Puls Fehler, was glaubst du, warum der Tod am Unfallort nie von nur einer Person festgestellt wird? Vielleicht sieht sie Blut überall, und wie er immer bleicher wird, oder seine Augen sich sofort verklären. Das wären so Indikatoren, die du nicht erwähnt hast. Aber dass sie pinke Strähnen hat, musste unbedingt rein. >_< *''Vergraben'' unter Schnee. Wtf. Why so kaltherzig? Dann auch noch eiskalt gelogen, ohne zu zittern, zu stottern, zu weinen... Das Mädchen ist ein 1 a Soziopath. Komm schon, mach sie ein wenig... entschuldigender. Es muss ihr zumindest Leid tun, dass sie jemanden getötet hat. *''Zwei Zeilen weiter'': Geil, wie sehr es ihr am Arsch vorbeigeht, dass sie ihren besten Kumpel umgebracht hat, und seinen Geist sieht. *Sieht sie ihn jetzt durchgehend? Nach dem Klassenzimmer hast du seine Rückkehr nicht erwähnt, aber Angel juckts halt einfach nicht. *Sie erinnert sich nicht, weil du zu faul warst, die drei Sätze dazuzudichten xD Gibs doch zu. Aber an dem Punkt waren die Meisten Schreiber schon einmal, deswegen mache ich dir das keineswegs zum Vorwurf. Es stört eben einfach die Handlung, weil man denkt, es wäre wichtig. *Oh, es stresst sie doch. Sie hat sich ja umgebracht, da war ja was. Ist sie jetzt in ihn verliebt oder so? Oder die wirklich wichtige Frage: Ist er da, wenn sie auf dem Klo ist? *Btw Zahlen unter zehn solltest du ausschreiben. Am besten sogar unter zwanzig. Fazit: Keine Glanzleistung, aber eben auch nicht für den Einer. Man sieht zwischendrinnen, dass du könntest. Mir fallen einzelne Sätze immer besonders auf, die von schreiberischem Talent zeugen. Und bei dir sind sie definitiv vorhanden, wenngleich noch in der Unterzahl. Du müsstest eben ein wenig üben, und am besten fremde Geschichten lesen. Sehen, was die gut oder schlecht machen. Kohle kann man ja bekanntlich zu einem Diamant pressen. Das nächste Mal einfach ein wenig mehr Mühe geben, dir einen Beta anschaffen (melde mich freiwillig als Tribut) und nicht aus Lustlosigkeit Amnesie hervorrufen ^^ Lg